


National No Homo Day

by Tronnie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty's got a plan to help Rans and Holtz work their shit out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National No Homo Day

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there no where near enough Rans/Holster in the world?

Shitty walked by the living room, glancing in to see Holster and Ransom hanging out on the couch. Their backs were to him and he paused, watching them. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling fondly. The D-men were each on their laptops, just sitting together, not really saying much except the occasional comment or chirp. They were close: Ransom leaning against Holster and Holster halfway across his lap. 

Having had his fair share of gender studies and sexuality classes, it was pretty obvious to Shitty exactly what kind of close those two were. Though he was pretty sure there was a good possibility it was only obvious to him. And probably Lardo. But definitely not the two bros in question. It would be good for them to get it together though, he thought.

Something crossed his mind, and he remembered Bitty telling him last Wednesday that it was National Baking Day, when Shitty had asked him about the excess of pies all over the kitchen. Even for Bitty...it was a lot of pies...

But anyway, there were a crap ton of those little “holidays” for every insignificant and random thing. Shitty grinned. Maybe today could be....

Shitty sauntered up behind the couch and swooped down, wrapping an arm around each of them. When they turned, he said “hey, boys!” and planted a solid wet kiss right on Ransom’s mouth. 

Ransom blinked and sputtered and Holster said “The fuck—” before he was cut off by a kiss of his own from Shitty.

“Don’t worry, bros,” Shitty grinned, “it’s National No-Homo Day!”

They stared at him with blank faces. Blank faces maybe tinged with a bit of disgust. Well, fuck you too, Shitty thought. He was a damn catch. Anyway...

“National no-homo day?”

“What the hell is that?”

Shitty shrugged. “You know. It’s one of those holidays. Like Baking Day and Talk Like a Pirate Day.”

“Oh,” Holster said, confused. Confused was better than angry.

“What is it though?” asked Ransom. “You...kissed us.”

“Yeah. It’s a day you can do all those things that would normally be gay, but like, today it doesn’t count.” 

Rans and Holster just looked at each other.  
“So you know,” Shitty plowed on. They were either going to buy it or they weren’t. “That bro you’ve always kinda thought about? Today you can say anything, do anything, confess anything...and by tomorrow, it’s all wiped clean! Actually, it’s pretty great.” Shitty thought aloud, stroking his ‘stache. He might just have to make this a thing for real. A lot of people could benefit from something like this.

After a pause, Holster narrowed his eyes at him. “Shits, have you been, like, pining for us or something?”

He snorted, “Nah brah, Jack and I already made out in the shower this morning. But y’know, he mostly wanted to spend today with Bitty.” Luckily for him, Jack was with his agent all day and wouldn’t answer any questioning calls.

“Anyway. Catch ya later.” He left them to themselves, and, as he passed the kitchen, grabbed Bitty and dragged him along. “You gotta vacate the Haus today, Bits. Here’s the deal...” And they left together, Shitty whispering in his ear.

. _/ . _/ . _/

Holster and Ransom hadn’t moved. Holster was still vaguely stunned with it all, and part of him was still jittery with (let’s be real) possessive jealousy from when Shitty had kissed Ransom in that 3 second space before he had kissed Holster too and made it all right. He could feel Rans frozen beside him and he was kind of afraid to move and break some spell. Finally Holster raised an eyebrow at Ransom just as Ransom said “What d’you think Holtz?” And just like that, their wheels started turning again.

Holster smiled a bit. “I...I think it’s cool. Why not, right?”

“Yeah?” It came out as a broken kind of laugh and shit but Ransom sounded hopeful. Holster stopped himself from grinning like a fool.

“Sure. But, uh. Only you though, Rans. For me, I mean. I don’t—I don’t really care about anyone else.” 

Ransom smiled at that and Holster thought maybe he looked a bit relieved. “Yeah, bro. Same with you.”

“So, um.” Holster decided to just go for it. If this sunk, well. They’ve come back from worse. “Can I kiss you?”

Ransom nodded quickly instead of answering, and he was already starting to lean in. Holster thought he’d chirp him later for his eagerness, but he was pretty damn eager himself. 

Before Holster knew it, they had closed any distance between them and were kissing. If either had planned on pretending to feel awkward and hesitant and all “bros-don’t-do this-stuff”, that plan was quickly forgotten because—well—it didn’t feel awkward. Like, not at all. He and Rans had kissed a lot of girls before, but this was just, different. Not because it was with a dude, but because it was with _Ransom_ , and from the way Ransom melted into him, clinging to his shirt a bit desperately, Holster was pretty sure he felt it too.

. _/ . _/ . _/

“Hey,” Holster lay with his head on Ransom’s chest. “You’re not gonna chirp me for being sappy are you? I’m allowed to do that today, right?”

“Mm, sure Holtz,” was the sleepy answer.

Holster smiled fondly and kissed his shoulder. “So, I’ve always wanted to tell you...that I love you. More than just that though. I mean, I can’t even imagine my life without you. I wouldn’t even be me without you. Maybe before today I...I didn’t really know that I loved you like _this_ ,” and somehow managed to convey their past few hours together, “but now...I mean, I wanna always be with you. And do this stuff. And do normal stuff too y’know. Normal life stuff. So, I guess what I’m saying is...I’ve always loved you, but now I’m also in love with you.”

Though he was glad he said it, it made Holster sad. “I know that’s heavy for something that’s all supposed to go away by tomorrow, but...well, it’s the truth.” He somehow dared to hope that it wouldn’t just go back to the way it had been.

Ransom’s laugh vibrated through his chest, “You were babbling. I’m not chirping you! Just, it’s cute.” He ran his hands through Holster’s hair. “I love you too though, man. All that you said, it’s true for me too. And, well...maybe it doesn’t have to go away tomorrow...”

Holster looked up at him. “Yeah?”

Ransom smiled. “What d’you think Holtz?”

Holster smiled back, catching on. “Why not, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with the idea of including the in between _activities_ in a "deleted scene" like chapter, but, I dunno, I just couldn't write it in the style I wanted.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and if so, please tell me!


End file.
